Eres mía
by Zhang96
Summary: Sonrió un poco ante tal confesión, sin embargo ella no contaba, con que él lo sabía. Y no importaba, al final Granger aún le pertenecía. Dejaría muy claro que sólo era un préstamo y volvería por ella, cuando quisiera...


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Está es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction para el fandom de Harry Potter, ya que los que he hecho, son para Naruto, pareja __**SasuSaku. **__A lo mejor muchos no lo conozcan, pero bueno. Hace mucho tenía los deseos de hacerlo, pero no me atrevía. He leído sobre todo de mi pareja favorita __**Dramione **__y pues este one-shot fue el resultado de un intento después de escuchar la canción "Eres mía de Romeo Santos"_

_Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!_

* * *

**-Eres Mía-**

"_Sólo es prestada, la mujer que amas…porque sigue, siendo mía"—Romeo Santos_

.

.

.

Y aún después de tantos años, lo recordaba. Sin importar el dolor que hubiera sentido, parecía que todo se perdía entre el amor que había profesado. Miró con un poco de culpa el precioso anillo sobre su mano, dentro de poco se casaría con Ron. La nueva señora Weasley, claramente, era esperado por muchos pero no podía evitar pensar qué vendría a la mente de él…

Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a su apartamento en Londres muggle, que Ron había accedido a compartir con ella. Después de la guerra las cosas habían mejorado, y podía decir que su apartamento estaba muy bien ubicado, con una vista preciosa de la cuidad. Sin prisa, sosteniendo sus compras, abrió la puerta de su hogar pasando desapercibido el hombre que se aparecía al final del pasillo, vestido con túnicas negras, alto y cabellos rubios. Y sin hacerse esperar, detuvo la puerta que estaba punto de cerrarse.

—Granger—escuchó desde su entrada, girando rápidamente tirando sus compras por el sobresalto. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Hace más de 5 años que no sabía nada de él. Lo observó agacharse y recoger una manzana para después llevársela a la boca y morderla, caminando hacia la ventana. Rabia era el sentimiento que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a pasar a su hogar? Sin ser invitado. Lo siguió dispuesta a echarlo del lugar.

—Lárgate, Malfoy—murmuró, empujándolo levemente, para mostrar su inconformidad. Sin embargo, no tenía esperado que él la tomara por la cintura para acercarla más a él, quedado frente a frente. Orbes Mercurio vs Chocolate.

Como si volviera al pasado, justo a ese día donde marcaría o su pasado y futuro. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, mirarlo desde lejos, sintiendo en su corazón cómo poco a poco se alejaba más de ella. Con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y el picor de sus ojos, por las lágrimas formadas, amenazantes en escapar. Siempre la escogía a ella y aun así, seguía ahí esperando recibir siquiera un poco de la sobras. Odiaba eso, y nunca creyó que haría algo similar. No obstante y por cosas del destino ahí estaba, en medio del pasillo principal de Hogwarts escuchando los murmullos y percatándose de las miradas de pena.

_"Tan patética me veía",_ se preguntó en esa ocasión, girando su cuerpo, mientras buscaba un lugar donde refugiarse de todo, de todos…de él. Amaba la biblioteca, pero no quería ir ahí. Los recuerdos siempre la atormentaban al llegar. Aunque hubiera terminado la guerra y muchos la vieran como una heroína, había decidió retomar su vida como una estudiante más, dedicándose horas para presentar el ÉXTASIS. Sin embargo, ella también era una adolescente y sus hormonas se encontraban a flor de piel, pero las controlaba. Hasta cierto punto, claramente, porque Malfoy había llegado como si nada, para hacerle perder la razón que tanto la caracterizaba y arrastrarla hasta eso que era ahora.

Se sentó sin preocupaciones sobre la escalera, hacía mucho se había alejado de la multitud. No se había dado cuenta, por estar pensando en sus momentos con Draco. Así le llamaba, en un principio fue raro. Pero después era demasiado extraño llamarle por su apellido. Trató de enfocarse en su libro, aunque las palabras parecían perderse entre las hojas y, nuevamente, ella era presa de él. Sabía que para muchos era masoquismo, que se transformó en un rehén de Malfoy, y éste le manejaba a su antojo. Seguramente tenían razón, a lo mejor era una esclava con conocimiento de ello, pero no le sentía así. Aunque deberían preguntarse, acaso el amor no nos hacía hacer locuras, aún recordaba la frase de Germaine de Staël:

"_La libertad es incompatible con el amor. Un amante es siempre un esclavo"._

—Suéltame—murmuró saliendo de los recuerdos, al verlo acercase a sus labios con esa sonrisa de superioridad, empujándolo con más fuerza para crear distancia y poder alcanzar la lechuza que llegaba hasta el apartamento, tomando la pequeña nota.

"_Mione:_

_Llegaré temprano hoy ¿quieres salir a comer? Estaré a la 6 en casa. _

_Ron."_

Miró su reloj de pulso, faltaba media hora para que llegara, se debía arreglar pero antes debía correr a Malfoy. Volteo para enfrentarse directamente, y averiguar lo que quería estando ahí; sin embargo, no se percató de que estaba detrás de ella, justo en ese momento que alzó la mano para tomarla por la cintura y otra sobre su mejilla derecha.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó la castaña retadoramente.

—Reclamar lo mío—sonrió un poco acercándose más para rosar sus labios.

—Me casaré con Ron dentro de poco —soltó girando su rostro, escuchando la suave risa de él sobre su oído, seguido de sus labios sobre su lóbulo.

—Será sólo un préstamo de mi parte, una obra de caridad para que no se quede solo —murmuró suavemente, con ese tono arrogante de siempre. Era un idiota que, aún después de tanto, tenía efecto sobre ella.

—Vete, Draco, él llegará dentro de poco. Además siempre la escoges a ella, Astoria. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tratando de alejarse de él, le había revelado lo que tanto le dolía hace tanto. No dejaría que la viera mal…no otra vez.

—No importa Granger, hoy te elijo a ti —la besó lentamente, recorriendo sus labios y mordiendo el inferior para que abriera su boca, y lo dejare entrar, creando un apasionado beso. Le gustaba su sabor, mucho para ser más exactos, la atrajo más hacía él. Podía ver cómo se compenetraban perfectamente, junto al juego de pasión que se desplegaba. Ignorando el hecho de que se alejó de ella, para sacar un momento su varita y pronunciar hechizos silenciosos bloqueando la entrada de Ron al apartamento.

Sintió cómo bajaba lentamente por su cuello, gimiendo levemente por las sensaciones provocadas. "Mía", había murmurado el rubio por lo bajo, mordiendo en su descenso, mientras sólo podía pensar en el deseo del encuentro y una disculpa al chico cabellos rojos en su puerta.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_._

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a Katte Turner por haber revisado, corregido y los ánimos. Gracias por leer, se aprecian muchos los comentarios que tengan al respecto. _

_Cuídense._


End file.
